Problem: Find the output, $k$, when the input, $t$, is $-7$. $k = 10t-19$ $k=$
Answer: To find the output, ${k}$, we need to substitute ${-7}$ into the equation for ${t}$. $\begin{aligned} {k}&=10{t} -19\\\\ {k}&=10\cdot{-7} -19\\\\ &=-70-19\\\\ &={-89} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $-7$, the output is $-89$.